The First Kiss
by TWILIGHT LOVERR OFICIALL
Summary: Edward and Bella's first kiss at school cafeteria. Mike and Jessica's reaction. May add more if you review. E


The First Kiss

**Sets after James attack, but before prom.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

Bella POV

I was sitting on the Cullen table with Edward. He looked so gorgeous today. He was wearing tight fitting, black pants and a light grey sweater that showed off his perfect abs. Edward had a pretty disturbed look on his face and was glaring at Mike.

"So, Eddie, what is Newton thinking?" Emmett asked curiously. Good thing he asked or I would have gone mad from curiosity. Sometimes I wished I had Edward's gift.

"Not so pretty images." He sighed. "Bella, would you do me a favor?"

Alice laughed, probably from what he was going to ask.

"Yeah. Shoot."

"Kiss me." He said.

I looked at him incredulously. I loved to kiss him. Why would that be a favor for him? It was more of a favor for me. Well, might as well do it.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly to his. I was very – and I mean _very -_ surprised when he deepened the kiss. It was so good. His cool marble lips. He was so perfect. What did I do to deserve him.

He broke the kiss much too soon for me to like and was grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I asked him. Was my kissing not good enough?

"Newton finally noticed you are _mine_." He said with a possessive tone.

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

As I turned around I noticed ALL the cafeteria looking our way. I blushed fiercely and asked Edward to go out of the building. He quickly complied.

--

Mike POV

I was so mad! What did Cullen have that I did not? Money? Good looks? I don't see nothing special in him. How dare he get _my_ Bella. She was supposed to be going to prom with _me_. Kissing _me. _ But, no, God is not so nice to me. She is doing all that with Cullen.

Ah! Bella, so beautiful. So perfect. What wouldn't I give to be able to kiss her. At least I have never seen Bella and that idiot kiss.

I turned around to look at the table I was sitting. Jessica. Sigh. She was hogging me. Didn't she see I liked Bella. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gasp.

"Oh. My. God." Jessica said. I turned to see what gave her such a shocked look.

I too gasped when I saw. Cullen was kissing _my _Bella. Touching her hair. That should be me!!

Why did he get everything he wanted? The best girl. The money. The good looks. Everything. Argh!!

Life is _so_ unfair.

--

Jessica POV

I sat at complete and utter disbelief.

How on earth did _Bella_ manage to pull this off? I mean, she isn't that pretty. And gets so boring at times. You would think she would be a 'nothing' at school, but, of course, she just managed the impossible.

She got Edward _freaking _Cullen to kiss her. To date her! How?!

All of the girls in Forks tried. Hell! Even the older women tried. I was beginning to believe he was gay when Bella Swan came to Forks.

She is a total klutz! And I am much, _much_ prettier than her. When I asked Edward out he simply said; NO!

I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_It has been 1 week since the Cullens arrival. By now it was pretty obvious that all of them were together except for Edward Cullen. How he managed to be alone was something I would never understand. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my whole life. He has honey-coloured hair, pale skin, perfect body and face, and by what it seems his family had millions and millions of money lying around. And if that isn't enough, the boy only has perfect grades. _

_I had gotten the courage to ask him out. I was going to do it today at gym. The one class we had together._

_As soon as he entered class I stood up, straightened my clothes and hair and walked over to him._

"_Hey, Edward." I said batting my eye lashes._

"_Hello." Ah… His voice. It was as soft and sexy as it could be. And his lips. The way his lips moved as he talked. _

"_Um… are you okay?"_

_Uh-oh! I must have been day-dreaming._

"_Y-yeah. Fine"_

"_Is there something you need?" He asked. Always so polite. Always so perfect. _

"_Yeah. Would you, like, wanna go to, like, the movies, like, Friday, with me?"_

_He looked at me with an apologetic expression._

"_Sorry, I am going to be camping that weekend."_

"_Maybe, next weeke-"_

"_Sorry, Jessica. It won't happen."_

_With that he walked away. _

_I stood there with a shocked expression on my face. Suddenly I felt someone tapping on my shoulder._

"_Hey! I'm Alice. I see Eddie has dumped you. My family feels sorry, but seriously, don't get worked up or anything, he has been dumping so many girls, 23 in Forks already." Alice said. This girl looked like a pixie, but was still pretty good looking. All of the Cullens were._

"_23! Just in Forks!?" I asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah. Pretty boy got it bad. But, as I said before, don't get self-concious or anything. He dumps some really, really_ good looki_ng girls. Tanya for example." Pixie said._

"_Who's Tanya?"_

"_Oh, sorry. Let me see if I have a picture…" She looked in her cell phone for about 10 seconds before saying. "Aha! This will make you feel good."_

_She showed me the cell phone and I couldn't belive my eyes. The girl was absolutely perfect. Every man's dream. How could he have denied her?!_

"_Oh! Thanks… That makes me feel better."_

"_You are welcome." She said and walked away._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sigh. I will never understand how Bella pulled this off. Edward Cullen. Everybody's dream, was finally captured.


End file.
